Republican Party (GCP)
The Constitution Party is a party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. Formerly named as the "National Independent Party" and "Republican Party of Rutania", the party was founded in 3147 by group of political independents who wanted to preserve the traditional values of the nation. History The party has been founded by Carl Daniels, a political figure who was responsible for the formation of the National Independents Organization (NIO). The party's first leader was Robert W. Rockefeller, who has been a key figure of the party for framing the party's core principles. The National Independent Party was formed when the Commonwealth of Rutania was facing a political instability as the New Front Alliance (a former Rutanian party) declared war against the Rutanians. Political parties of Rutania, including the NIP, have passed a bill for the complete halt of the potential war that was about to take place which would have been catastrophic. Fortunately, the parties within the parliament at the time were able to negotiate with the opponent's majority party to safely stop the war with minor casualties from both sides. Formation of the Party The National Independent Party (original name) was formed in February of 3121 and became official in 3147. The NIP was introduced to the parliament by a majority vote from the electorates. Since the introduction of the new parties, the Rutanians felt there should be a party that would preserve the distinct nature and characteristics of Rutania that shaped the nation since its foundation. Hence, the NIP centralized the party's platform towards maintaining the political cohesiveness and the country's nationalist beliefs. Present Due to the wide-ranging supports from individuals and organizations with various political views, the party changed its name to the "Constitution Party of Rutania" from its orignial name, National Independent Party (NIP), by the delegates' agreement. The CPR is affiliated with its own party organization, IDU (International Democrat Union). The party maintains the rationality of their political behaviors by adhereing the party's core principles on the basis of protecting the Rutanian Constitution. The bases of popular support of the party orginiates from conservatives, consitutionalists, libertarians and traditionalists. Policy The Constitution Party supports free trade and entrepreneurship, expanded support for the large and small corporations, neoliberal economic policies, lower taxes and lower social welfare spending. The party also favors strong economic partnerships between foreign countries and promoting economic developments simultaneously. The party is conservative on social issues and upholds the traditional values of Rutania which have been with the nation since its formation. Thus, the party strongly supports government policies which pertain to Rutanian nationalism and rejects unnecessary foreign treaties except those regarding economic partnerships. The Constitution Party supports active military engagement on foreign conflicts and believes that the pre-eminent role of the country in the international stage is to satisfy the national interests. Current Leadership *Party Chairperson: Jennifer Clements (3147 - 3162), May Reid (3162 - 3172), Harry Woodman (3172 - 3187), Robert W. Rockefeller (3187 - 3190), Donald Steiner (3190 - 3202), Lauren Kim (3202 - 3214), Jay Cain (3214 - 3224), David Moore (3224 - 3231), Margaret Nelson (3231 - 3237), Jordan Terrell (3237 - 3245), Karry Morrison (3245 - 3253), Martin Young (3253 - 3260), Nathan Robinson (3260 - present) *Parliamentary Leader: Robert W. Rockefeller (3145 - 3175), Henry Clark (3175 - 3187), Anthony Rumsfeld (3187 - 3202), Harry Clinton (3202 - 3214), David Reilly (3214 - 3224), Kenneth Clark (3224 -3231), Andrew Paulson (3231 - 3237), James Hatch (3237 - 3245), Mitch Wilson (3245 - 3253), Paul Wright (3253 - 3260), Rachael Young (3260 - present) *President of the Commonwealth of Rutania: The Rt. Hon. James Edwards (3151 - 3162 (three terms) ), The Rt. Hon. John M. Raynor (3237 - 3241), The Rt. Hon. Donald Kennedy (3256 - 3260), Ronald Blackburn (candidate) *Chancellor: His Excellency James Edwards (3167 - 3174) *Prime Minister: The Rt. Hon. Jane Anderson (3237 - 3245) *Ministers Incumbent: (3151 - 3180), (3188 - 3214), (3221 - 3223), (3237 - 3245), (3247 - 3253) *Governor of New Englia: Robert W. Rockefeller (3175 - 3187) Category:Rutanian Parties